A Light In The Dark
by Sirenseer
Summary: When the Baudelaire children find themselves back in the clutches of Count Olaf, Violet finds herself feeling more than just hatred for the man who ruined her life. Is there anything good to be found in Olaf? VIOLAF
1. Chapter 1

A Light In The Dark

Chapter1

The three Baudelaire orphans sat in the living room on an old tattered couch waiting to be dismissed for bed. They were tired, and very weary from the hard days work of accomplishing every task Count Olaf wrote out for them on a large laundry list of chores.

"How did we ever get ourselves back into this situation!" Klaus mourned over their misfortune of finding themselves back in the clutches of the horrible Count Olaf. It had been nearly three years since their first stay at Olaf's home and they were all quite unhappy to find themselves back again.

"Mr. Poe is an idiot, that's how." Violet replied, shaking her head with regret. Violet had grown up a lot since they had last been here. At 17 and a half, she was no longer a child, having been forced to grow up a long time ago.

"Don't worry Klaus, I'll be 18 soon and when the time comes, I will become you and Sunny's guardian, Count Olaf won't get a cent of our inheritance- I swear it!"

"You can't say that Violet, you just can't..." Violet couldn't blame Klaus for being so pessimistic, nor could she deny the impending sense of doom hanging on the air. It had been there since their arrival here, things were different, intangible things that Violet couldn't quite put her finger on. Something was strange about Olaf, sure he was his old evil self but Violet sensed something about him when he regarded her. He was still quite nasty, but his undermining tone was almost entirely gone when speaking to her. When he looked at her in his strange way, she thought that perhaps he too noticed a change in her. She tried not to think about it, but images and thoughts of him always returned to her, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nobody had ever made her feel like this, and she felt it often, especially when she made eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. Klaus noticed Violet sitting silently beside him, a look or earnestness on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Klaus absolutely nothing…" Sunny uttered a small squeak as the door flung open and Count Olaf entered the room.

"There you are Orphans, waiting quite obediently I see. You look tired, why don't I get on with my inspection so I can send you to your attic. This house better be clean if you plan on sleeping at all tonight." He left the room and returned a few moments later.

"Well, everything looks clean I must admit, as clean as this place could ever get I suppose…go on then, get to bed!" As Violet moved to follow her siblings she felt a rough grasp on her shoulder.

"Not you girl, I need a word with you." Violets gaze met Klaus and she shook her head as if to say, "go on I'll be fine". Once her brother and sister were gone, Violets stomach turned over when she realized that she was alone with this man who made her feel so strange. Violet's eyes scanned the dimly lit room for a distraction, anything to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Look at me Violet, let me see that face that haunts me so." Violet took a breath and looked at him, doing her best not to appear weak.

"I've haunted you? You are the one who haunts. I can't begin to count the nights I've laid awake at night, frightened that you'd have us once again, and now that you do it's almost a relief not to have to worry about it. But now I am afraid of what you have in store for us. What do you want with me? I am very tired."

"I'm tired too Violet, tired of trying to ignore this thing between us. Don't look so confused you know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't think I've noticed the reaction I see from you when I enter a room. I used to think it was fear, but I know you are too strong to show such things. So I guess I'll have to break you." He reached out a hand – Violet shrinked from his touch, waiting for the pain, but he only caressed her cheek, making her weaker than any strike ever could.

"Do I disgust you?" she shook her head no. He touched her again, she closed her eyes and her body was racked with a series of shivers; fear and excitement all at the same time. Violet opened her eyes and came to her senses.

"Please – please don't touch me."

"Ah, but I can see that you like it."

"No god no!" Olaf smiled at her.

"Why do you try to deny what you feel Violet? Don't you understand you're an animal with instincts, its only natural to follow your instincts."

"You're the animal! What do you mean natural? You ruined my life. Why should you make me feel anything but disgust."

"Because deep within your young heart you want me. You want excitement, danger, the villain not the hero." Violet shut her eyes, trying with all she had to deny his words yet she could not lie to her heart, which knew the truth in what he said. She had tried, oh how hard she had fought to chase away the images of Olaf that visited her at night as she waited for sleep.

"Don't let it trouble you girl, why deny yourself anything. Don't you know life it meant to be enjoyed? Follow what you feel." He leaned in closer to her and she studied his face so close to her own. Examined his chiseled features, seeing him in an entirely different light. She imagined him as he would have looked in his younger years, and came to think that he must have been quite handsome. Without warning, Olaf Began what he knew would melt the girls opposition. He began to kiss her, not on the lips for that was far to personal, but on her jaw line, trailing his lips along up to her earlobe, which he flickered with his tongue. He heard her gasp and felt her tremble.

"Tell me to stop Violet", but she didn't so he began unbuttoning the front of her dress with his long fingers.

"All you have to do is say the word and I will." Hearing no reply he continued his work on the buttons until he had reached their end, just below her bellybutton. He slipped the think material off her shoulders so that she stood there with her top undergarment exposed. He began to unlace it, all the while watching her face, which held an expression of both shock and wonder. When he moved to pull it completely off she reached out stopping him.

"Please not here, I would die if Klaus or Sunny -." Without letting her finish he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs through the door of his room which he locked behind him.

**Well I hoped you all liked it, gimmie some reviews and I'll update faster. That way I'll know someone actually cares :D Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13

Count Olaf's bedroom was a fair size, his rather large bed, which Violet was surprised to find made, took much of its girth. Olaf continued to undress her but Violet moved away and seated herself on his bed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I – I don't understand what you want with me, I'm just a girl."

"You are no girl. Your nearly 18, a young beautiful woman. Besides, show me a girl who has seen half of what you have in this lifetime. You certainly appear a woman to me" he said, his eyes falling to her chest, which was practically naked by now.

"I hate you, god I hate you! And yet I can't tell you to stop, I can't bring myself to say it or to deny the things you make me feel and I hate you for it!" Olaf ignored her, continuing to remove her clothes as she starred at him, refusing to give in to the weakness his hands caused her. When he laid her down and began kissing her body, anywhere and everywhere save her mouth; she continued to stare, challenging him to reveal that he did have a soul; that he could show it to her. He ignored Violet for some time, but after growing increasingly unnerved he lifted his face from her chest and finally met her eye to eye.

"Why do you stare like that?" She could sense the annoyance in his tone.

"I'm trying to find a shred of humanity in you."

"Well stop it, you'll never find it; don't look at me."

"What? You don't like people seeing you make love? Should I turn the lights out for you." Her voice was mocking, and it sparked his anger even more.

"Oh you think that's what I'm doing?" His tone was sarcastic, undermining,

"Well I'm sorry dear but I don't make love, in fact I don't believe I'm capable of feeling it nor do I think it really it exists at all.

"Kiss me."

"I am kissing you."

"No, here." She touched her lips, and he sat there staring at her as if she were crazy.

"So, now you admit you do want me Violet." His tone was sarcastic at first, but soon faded and he did seem truly confused. Violet pondered his question; searching for the right words, she was confused, just as he was, by her words and her actions. She wasn't sure that she could put the knowing in her heart into words.

"Olaf, I do want you, but not like this. I want the real you, the you that is hiding beneath this evilness. I've caught a glimpse of your heart, when you truly look into my eyes I see it. But only a glimpse and I want to see it all. Why can't you show me? Her words had affected him, but not in the way she had hoped, and she saw the change in his eyes as they reverted back to their former coldness.

"You are such a foolish girl Violet. Why do you refuse to acknowledge that there is evil in the world? Light and dark my darling, and we stand on opposite sides of the spectrum." But Violet refused to hear him, refused to let him win.

"But the light can illuminate the dark, if given the chance. Why are you so against the idea a leading a good honest life. Instead you hurt everyone who tries to get anywhere near you, anyone who is good."

"Get out of my sight Violet." His voice was cold: completely empty of all emotion. Violet studied his form, her deep eyes filled with regret, not for the words she had said but for the tragedy of his refusal to hear them. She walked to the door, her hand resting on the handle, and turning once more she said,

"I can't believe your evil. " The door closed softly behind her. It took everything Olaf had not to go after her, bring her to his bed, and show her how evil he really was.

**Hehehe, wasn't that a wicked way to end it? Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon, but it may be hard because I am going on vacation soon, only for a week though. I guess it depends on how many reviews I get...'wink'**


	3. Chapter 3

A Light In The Dark

Chapter 3

When Violet entered the small room that she shared with her siblings, she found her brother and sister awake and anxious for her return.

"Violet!" Sunny exclaimed as she ran to her sister.

"Violet are you alright! What did he want with you?" Violet could sense the fear and concern in Klaus's voice. She picked her words carefully, trying very hard to cover up the truth of what had really happened.

"Nothing Klaus, I'm fine. He just wanted to go over our list of chores for tomorrow; I guess we have a lot more than we normally do. He was threatening of course, but no worse than usual.

"It took that long for him to go over a chore list?"

"Yes Klaus." It was very unnatural for Violet to lie to her brother, but she couldn't tell him what had really happened, it was just too shameful.

"Well, as long as you're all right, we were afraid you'd never come back! You never know what Count Olaf might be up too. Are you sure he didn't try to hypnotize you or something? Remember at Lucky Smells when he did that to me. God I don't want to go through that again." Klaus's voice shook a little, and Violet could see that he'd been truly terrified for her. She wished she could blame her feelings on hypnosis, but she'd been feeling this way for a while now.

"No Klaus I'm perfectly fine." Violet gave him a reassuring smile. "Why don't we try and get some sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us." The three orphans curled up on the floor. Violet had no problem falling asleep, but when she awoke in the morning she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She dreamt of Olaf the whole night.

"I'm actually starting to wish for a chore list now, I'm so bored." The orphans hadn't seen Count Olaf for days now, and they were running out of ways to pass the time. After reading every book in sight, twice, Klaus was becoming quite sick of staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder what's gotten into Count Olaf, he hasn't left his room in days, and did you hear all that commotion last night? It sounded like someone was throwing things, some sort of confrontation."

"I don't know Klaus, just be thankful he's leaving us alone for once." Although Violet really didn't know, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with her."

That night as Violet slept, she was awakened by a large crash. She sat up, shaken, and surveyed the room, finding her siblings still asleep. She got up and crept to the doorway to see what the source of the noise was. When she peeked into the hall, she found it dark and completely silent, but just as she was about to turn and go back to sleep, the hook handed man stepped out of a room. She tried to hide but he spotted her.

"You! Orphan, come here." Violet hesitated, but went to him, not wanting to know what those hooks could do to her.

"Alright girl, Count Olaf says you've been trying to kill him." Violet stood aghast by his accusation, as anyone would when accused of trying to kill someone when they most certainly had not.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Quite frankly, neither do I. He hasn't been making any sense lately, just yelling and throwing things around. Whatever your're doing, you've ticked him off and there's gonna be hell to pay if you don't make amends. And who do you thinks gonna be the one paying? Me, that's right, and I have been these past few days. I can't take anymore of this abuse. The man's finally flipped his lid. Now look, Count Olaf's a colleague of mine, meaning we work together."

"I know what a colleague is!" Violet cut in, annoyed that people where still treating her like a child when she was nearly 18.

"Either way, its very hard to work with someone while running the risk of having your head bashed in by various flying objects every time you try to get a word in. So, I want you to go in there and resolve this problem. You're the one responsible."

"I haven't touched him!"

"I don't care girl. Now come on!" He grabbed her arm, and walked toward Olaf's bedroom door, dragging her behind him. He knocked twice, opened the door and threw her in. The door slammed behind her, and she found herself in the heart of the lair of the beast.

"I said get out!" She heard him roar from the shadows. Violet was too frightened to move.

"God dammit Fernald! Don't make me throw another knife. I'll aim better this time.

"No! Don't throw anything, its me, Violet. She stepped further into the room and made out his disheveled form sitting on the bed. The room was a mess, with things strewn all over the place.

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought I tol-"

"I didn't come her of my own will. Your associate threw me in. He said you've been acting like an animal, making accusations that I've been trying to kill you. Bit I'll leave now, you're obviously to psychotic to reason with." Suddenly, he shot up from the shadows, grabbing her wrist before it reached the door. His eyes met her own, and she felt like he was boring into her soul with them.

"I know why you've come here. You want to hurt me further don't you? What is this, revenge? Such a strange way to go about but I suppose its been done before. Seducing a man just to watch him suffer."

"Seduce you! First I'm killing you and now I'm seducing you. I think you've finally lost your mind. I haven't touched you!"

"No, but you are killing me, slowly and oh so softly. With your goodness, your love, you're trying to destroy me. But I can't let that happen Violet. I'll have to destroy you first." He pulled her to him, so close that she could hear his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Violet couldn't pull away; she couldn't bring herself to move. His strength was so great, and she felt limp and drugged from the closeness of him. All logic told her to break from his grasp, but she felt so strange in his hold. It felt so right to be encircled by this being. This man with his arms around her whose breath she could feel upon her neck. Why did she feel so complete here?

"Why don't you pull away Violet? Aren't you afraid? I'm a murderer Violet, a killer. I'm evil."

"I can't." she uttered in a broken voice. Olaf laughed, a mean, sarcastic, ugly sound.

"Violet, what the hell is wrong with you?"

**Oh dear! is my grammar horrible or what? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! How am I doing? Is it too OOC? I don't know, please review :) Chapter 4 is in the works.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Light In The Dark

Chapter 4

**!Warning! lol, um I thought I should tell you in advance. This story is pretty much falling apart beneath my fingertips as they key in this sap fest on the keyboard. Yes its sickeningly sappy and ooc. I am trying so hard to make this relationship work! I don't know, maybe I'm being way too hard on myself. I'll let you be the judge :)**

Violet had asked herself this very same question countless times before. What the hell _was _wrong with her? Violet was truly terrified now; she knew Olaf wasn't playing games anymore.

"So Violet, you still think I'm good?" Did she? Violet hardly knew what to believe anymore; she could only pray to god that there was good in him.

"I –I don't know. There must be some good in you." Olaf smirked, moving closer to Violet, to close.

"I don't believe you've exactly grasped the evilness of my nature Violet. What can I do to make you see?" He grabbed her by the waist pinning her against the wall. Then, he lowered his head and kissed her roughly, his hand sliding down her nightgown, further and further until she resisted.

"Stop it!"

"Now you tell me to stop? Well I'm sorry my dear but I'm afraid it's to late for that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I think it's about time you see the gravity of my depravity." He continued his assault but she pulled away.

"Please! You're hurting me."

"I'm simply evening the score Violet. After all, you too have been hurting me for quite some time now. I think it's time you really understand just how much you hurt me." He grabbed her hand, forcing it down to his groin. Violet nearly began to cry; her innocent heart could not comprehend the cruelty of what he was doing and why he felt she deserved this.

"Do you know what this is Violet?" She said nothing, she hardly breathed.

"This, my dear is what you do to me. Do you know what its like to want something so bad that is so untouchable? It's the worst kind of pain you could ever imagine. And you do it to me Violet." Violet was trembling now. Trying hard not to cry, she attempted to speak.

"But I was kind to you." She uttered in a small voice before she finally gave in and let the tears tumble down her cheeks. Olaf felt the change in her body against his as she finally gave up. No more was she the strong confident girl who never cried. He had broken her; finally he had broken her after trying for so long. But her tears, her frailty, and the tone of utter betrayal in her voice brought him no satisfaction. This had been his goal for so long, to break her down and see her weak before him, and he didn't like it at all. Olaf let go of her and pushed her away from him.

"I am a monster." He whispered to himself. They stood in silence for moments that seemed like hours. Violet tried to calm down as she thought silently to herself. Olaf stood with his back to her, cursing himself and wondering why she did not leave. Finally, Violet broke the silence.

"No you're not. I thought before that you'd proven it but no, you are not a monster and no you are not evil." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all the ways he had hurt her, still she refused to call him evil.

"How can you say that? After all I have done? After all the people and things I have taken from you."

"But you didn't take everything, you could have quite easily, but you didn't. You didn't take what you needed, you saved me from yourself. You did the right thing, the good thing. You are not evil.

"What? Because I didn't rape you? For god sakes, do you know how close I was?"

"But you didn't, you couldn't!" And why didn't he? Why hadn't he simply taken what he wanted? Because he realized, because I care for her and I could never harm her like that.

Violet felt the same. She was tired of fighting herself. You can't deny what you feel, she realized. Their love, however sick and twisted, was there and it would always be there. They were bound together, by his actions and her need to avenge her loses.

"Violet, what do you want from me? I'll do anything, just tell me what to do." He was certain that she'd ask for him to let her and her siblings go, and for him to stay out of her life forever, but Violet could never ask for such a thing. She knew that from the moment she stepped out his door, he would always be with her. In her mind, her heart, and her soul he would always stay haunting her dreams forever. If she left now, surely she would spend the rest of her life wondering what it was she left behind. She needed to know why he made her feel so strange, and she wasn't going to leave until she found out.

"I want you to let your guard down, I want you to show me who you really are, I want you to fill this hole you've made in my heart. Violet walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his tall frame. She was so soft, so tender and gentle; Olaf couldn't understand how such a lovely creature could ever show so much compassion to a monster like him. He was cold and stiff in Violet's arms. She had told him to let his guard down but how could he? He had learned at an early age to be cold and heartless. It was the best defense he had during those troubling times.

"Please." She whispered softly against his chest.

"Violet I-" but he couldn't find the words to say so he buried his face in her hair instead.

"Why can't I let you go Violet? I've waited so long. Endured the pain all to save you from myself. Why don't you run from me? I am such an awful selfish person. You don't deserve this Violet. God, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Neither do I" Violet said. She didn't think she had the strength or the will to fight her feelings for this man any longer.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't think I can take much more of this either. Just do it Olaf. I'm giving myself to you. I need to know what you mean to me, I need to know! Now was her time to stand up and finally follow her heart. She ignored the voices in her head telling her she was crazy as she reached up on her tiptoes and grasped his rough face in her hands as she found his lips with her own.

Just wait till the next chapt. ;) So what did you think? Do you want to throw up now? Was it as bad as I thought? Did it have any redeeming qualities at all? Please let me know. Reviews and CC are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A Light In The Dark

Chapter 5

"Don't be afraid," she whispered against his mouth. It was strange for her to be the one telling him not to fear, but it _was_ frightening for him as he felt his body give in to something deeper than lust. Finally, he kissed her back on the lips. It was a deep kiss, full of passion and long unfulfilled longing. Both knew in that instant that this was always meant to be, and they were relieved to finally give in to it.

Violet knew the consequences would be dire. She was making herself completely vulnerable to this man who was in all actuality, her mortal enemy.

Olaf didn't dare think of the consequences. This is going nowhere good he thought to himself. He had never openly made himself vulnerable to someone, how strange it was that of all the lovers he'd ever had, this girl was the only one who actually made him weak. And he didn't want to hurt her, he actually cared. He was usually rough, selfish and unrelenting with women but he couldn't be like that now. He had to get her away from him, before he did something unforgivable.

"What are you doing Violet? Take a step back and consider this. I am the man who took you from your parents, I am the man who abused and imprisoned you and your siblings, and I am the man who has killed your beloved guardians. Why are you kissing me? You should be running from me."

"I won't pretend I'm not scared of you. But I can't deny that I care about you." Before she could react he grabbed her by the jaw and forced her face very close to his.

"You care about me? All right then. Show me how much you care. Show me how such a kind and beautiful thing like you could ever care for a heartless bastard like me."

Despite the painful death grip he had on her jaw, she reached out and caressed his cheek. He dropped his hand, which she caught and touched to her heart. Again he was caught off guard by her gentleness and he felt himself breaking. She leaned forward and kissed him, but his lips remained rigid beneath hers.

"I care." She whispered softly in his ear. He was practically trembling now.

"Why?"

"I guess its because I see myself in you. I don't like to see anyone hurt. Not even you."

"But I will hurt you. You know I will."

"I don't care. You hurt because it is all you know. I know- you are dangerous but you were right about what you said that night. I don't want a heroic prince charming. I want you."

"And I need you." He said in a raw broken voice. She didn't resist as he removed her nightgown, and she didn't pull away as he kissed her from her hairline to her little feet. This is what I wanted, this is what I needed. Oh-god I need him! She thought to herself.

"You'll live to regret this" he murmured against the hollow of her neck as he kissed her. She knew he was right, but she was clouded now, drunk on the closeness of him. When she began tearing at his clothes, not knowing what she was doing, she acted on instinct alone.

The feel of her tiny hands on his body nearly sent him over the edge, and he helped her finish the task of removing his pants.

"Are you sure you want this? You can still run. I'll give you a head start this time."

"I want it." She replied to him, knowing she really had no other choice. Olaf took her in his arms and laid her down on his bed. He moved on top of her and gazed down.

"No turning back now." He said as he kissed her again on the mouth.

Violet did just what she had said. She gave herself to him, completely to his hands, his touch, and his kisses. But for one brief moment she panicked, afraid and unsure

"Oh-no please." She begged.

"To late" he hissed in her ear, but pleasure replaced pain and she stared up at him. His eyes locked with hers as the bed rocked beneath them. He was so powerful and so completely in control, but ironically, she felt safe completely at the mercy of this man who had destroyed her life. When it was over and she lay curled up against him, she knew he had finally given her something, but it wasn't enough. She wanted his soul.

And he wanted hers; it was all he had ever wanted. But she wasn't going to give it to him for nothing in return. He was trying so hard not to give in, but he could not deny that the intimacy they had just shared was the sweetest thing he had ever known. Part of him wanted to hold her and tell her how much she meant to him, and the other part wanted to go on hurting her.

Violet fought the same battle within herself. She loved him and she feared him all at once. But her heart was filled with so much compassion that she couldn't help but reach out to this broken human being. But she still hated him for the horrible things he had done to her.

Love and hate, the two most passionate emotions, and they felt them both for each other.

"What now Violet?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to leave? You know you are free now."

"My siblings and I are free to go?"

"Yes, I said I'd do anything you wanted."

"What about the fortune?"

"To hell with the fortune. Tonight, I finally got what I really wanted. It wasn't my original intent, but my obsession with your money ended with another."

"Oh I see. So you want me to leave then?"

"I see no reason why you shouldn't."

"Do you want me to leave you?"

"Why would I care?"

"That's no answer." Violet sat up and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Are you free of me?" she asked.

"Are you free of me Violet?" No, Violet thought to herself. She had thought that after giving in to him it would be over. She had hoped it would bring closure and help her to forget Olaf, but she knew now that he would continue to haunt her long after tonight.

"No. I never will be." If her words had any effect on him at all he did not show it. He refused to be made vulnerable again, so he reverted back to his former tactic of coldness.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way darling, but you, I am sorry to say, mean nothing more to me than any other whore I'd pick up on any corner." His words cut her like a knife. Violet gathered the covers around her and went to retrieve her nightgown. Dressed, she walked to the door and turned to ask him one last time.

"Do you want me to leave you?" She stared at him for a long time, waiting for an answer. She watched him get up, dress, and walk slowly over to her. Something had changed in him. She shivered when he took his face in her hands and said,

"No Violet. Never leave me. I love you with all of my soul."

He made him look at her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"If you ever leave me Violet, I will follow you. No matter where you go, no matter what you do I'll find you. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life my love."

**Well its finished :) I know the story fell apart a bit, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm already making plans for my next Violaf fic. Keep an eye out for it ;) oh and maybe I'll write an epilogue for this, so stay tuned for that too. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers. You guys really helped me out. I'll always take constructive criticism where I can get it, and I also really appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Don't stop reviewing! I'll keep checking back for more advice.**


End file.
